Cry For Help
by bFishstix
Summary: Lizzie changed. Why is she hanging with a different crowd? Why is she fighting her brother (not like before)?


_I was bored that's why I wrote this. I don't know why. Don't ask why. I AM NOT mean to anyone. I am a kind and polite person. So I do not know why I wrote this. I guess like I said, 'I was bored.'_

__

**CRY FOR HELP**

****  
  
"Kids in America!" 16-year-old, Lizzie said to her 13-year-old brother, Matt.

"What are you talking about?"

"We're the kids in America!"

"Huh?"

"Quit being dumb, Matt."

"I know that we're kids and we live in America, but why did you say that?"

Lizzie sighed, heavily. "It's a song for the music video!"

"Oh. But we cannot do a music video about that." Matt said.

"Why not?"

"Yeah. Why Not is the great song for the music video!" Cheered Matt.

"No. The Kids in America song is!" Growled Lizzie. "Besides, Why Not is so--well it's not the right song for OUR music video, anyway."

"The song is sung by a good singer. Does that make up your mind?"

"No! You just don't understand. Kids in America is the best song ever!"

"Yeah. That's another favorite song of mine, You Just Don't Understand. That should be the one for the music video!"

"Oh, is that sung by the '_good singer'_, too?" Asked Lizzie, in a mean tone.

"No. It's on a Pokemon soundtrack."

"Pokemon? You still like that baby stuff?" Laughed Lizzie. "You should've outgrown that a long time ago. I know I did. Pokemon is for losers now! You should grow up, Matt! You're 13. No one likes that stuff anymore."

Matt gave an evil smile. "Oh, really? How about I tell everyone at school, you're still scared of The Pink Bunny TV show?"

Lizzie raised one eyebrow, "You better not! Or I'll tell everyone that you like Pokemon."  
"So, go ahead. I don't even care, because I'm secretly going out with-- -" Then Matt caught himself, "Uh, uh, no one."

"Going out with whom?"

"None of your business!"

"Yes, it is! Tell me!"

Matt headed for the door, but Lizzie grabbed him by his shirt collar. "Tell me now!" she said in a mean tone.

"Get off me!" Yelled Matt.

"No. First, you tell me who you are going out with!"

"No!"

"Okay, then." Lizzie had thrown him the floor and started kicking him. "Tell me."

"No! Never!" Cried Matt, suffering from pain. "Lizzie, you're acting all crazy! Did you forget to take your medicine?" He added through his tears of pain.

"Yes, I did take my medicine!"

"Then what's going on with you?" Asked Matt, crying.

"I'm on the D word!" Shouted Lizzie, quietly.

"You're on drugs!" Matt said, weakly.

"Shhh!!! Do not, I mean, do not ever tell anyone! Do not tell mom or dad!"

"Why?"

"Or I'll kill you!" Warned Lizzie, walking out of the bedroom and slamming the door behind him. "And forget about the music video!" she added.

Matt lied there in fear and in pain. He was afraid of Lizzie. His own sister he'd known all his life. He didn't want to tell anyone, anyway, because he was scared that she really will do that to him. But if he doesn't tell, she probably would get in serious and dangerous trouble. Like, when she is driving in her car, she would probably crash and get killed. Matt didn't know what to do in this situation.

The next day after school, it happened again. Lizzie threw her brother on the ground and started kicking him harder than last time. "Matt, you're so stupid. I never want to see you again! I just wanna hurt you! I don't know why, but I just want to!" Laughed Lizzie. Matt was just lying there on the floor, crying in pain. He had to tell somebody. His dad. His mom. His best friend. A teacher. Anyone, who could help Lizzie before she gets in deep trouble.

That night Lizzie and some of her buddies (not Miranda and Gordo) were inside the house, which got Matt really frightened. He thought that Lizzie and her friends were going to gang up on him. He didn't want that. Finally at 8:35, Lizzie and her buddies got in his car and drove off to somewhere. Matt thought that they were going to get high on drugs. They probably were. Without Lizzie there, Matt thought it would be the perfect time to tell his dad and mom about her. But he didn't know what to do. Should he tell them? He was terrified. That night at 1:00am, when he was in bed, he was tossing and turning. He couldn't get Lizzie off his mind. Then he heard his dad and mom crying and talking. He got out of bed and went to them to see what was going on.

His mom said, "Lizzie had a bad wreak and in the hospital. We just got the call." Matt just couldn't believe it.

"What? Why? Was there drinking involved?" he asked.

"They don't know what caused it. They need to do more research." his dad replied. Matt couldn't bear to look at them, because he was turning bright red and got tears in his eyes.

"What's the matter?" They both asked. Matt just moving around in circles. He just couldn't tell them about Lizzie. "Matt, what do you know?" his dad asked.

Matt quickly thought, "I know a lot of things, dad." Still he continued walking in circles.  
"You know what I mean." his dad said.

"Uh, uh, uh, um, okay, I think I know what happened to Lizzie." Matt stuttered.

"Yes?"

Those tears in his eyes turned into real tears. "Lizzie's doing drugs, okay? And that might explain why she was in a bad wreak."

They just stood there with their mouths wide open and tears were running down their faces.  
"That's not all I know." Matt cried and walked over to his dad and hugged him. "Lizzie's been-" he could not finish because he was crying too much.

"Been what?"

"Been throwing me on the ground and kicking me. She said that he wants to hurt me and never see me again." Matt buried her face into his dad's shirt. "Oh, please, do not let Lizzie know I squealed on him, because she'd said that she would kill me if I did. And I did. I had to. It was the only way."

"It's okay." They both tried to calm him. "We won't let anything happen to you."

All of them got to the hospital at about 1:50am. They were in Lizzie's room.

"Dad, mom, can I have some time alone?" Matt asked.

"Sure." They walked out the door and closed it behind them.

Matt walked to Lizzie while tears formed in his eyes. He doesn't know why he's feeling sad for her. Maybe it's because he'd known her all his life and she's all right for a big sister. "Lizzie, you're..."

Lizzie woke, "Matt, is that you?"

He gulped, "Yeah."

"Did you tell anyone about me?"

He shook in fear, "Kind of."

"Well I'm," she paused.

He was scared more than ever.

"…proud of you." she finally added.

"Huh?"

"Because if you didn't tell, when I get out of the hospital, I might be still doing drugs."

He scratched her head, "What? You are really doing drugs."

"I know. But when I get out I won't because I know what they do to me. Cause me to get in a bad wreak." she explained. "Thanks, Matt, for being a great Bro and telling someone that I was in trouble. I could never hurt you 'cause you're my little brother."

Lizzie smiled. Matt smiled.

-----------------------------------

_NOTE- Hold on. It's not over yet. I'm still writing part two for this._


End file.
